


Flippin' Heck

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Rift (Torchwood), Rift Gifts, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto and Jack are facing a bit of a problem getting their latest find back to the SUV.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Flippin' Heck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 169: Flip at anythingdrabble.

It was just Jack and Ianto’s luck that they’d ventured out on this retrieval without any additional help; they really could have used a few extra hands. It wasn’t so much that the thing was heavy, although it certainly wasn’t light, but it was big and bulky with no convenient handholds for easy lifting.

“Now what’re we going to do?” Ianto asked, staring at the object, hands on hips. There was no way to bring the SUV any closer, the gateway was too narrow for its bulk and even if it hadn’t been, the hill the object had been deposited on was too steep and rocky; there were some conditions not even four-wheel drive could handle.

Jack was deep in thought, assessing the situation. “It’s all downhill from here,” he finally said. “Maybe we could flip it.”

“Flip it? It’s hardly a pancake!” It appeared to be metal of some description, disc shaped and approximately six feet across. Both sides curved gently so that it was perhaps eight inches thick at the edges, expanding to maybe a foot in the centre. 

“I wasn’t suggesting tossing it in the air, just lifting one edge and flipping it over. It’s not as if we can slide it downhill; there’re too many rocks and bushes in the way.” 

“I can see that, but…”

“D’you have a better idea?”

Ianto sighed and shook his head, accepting defeat. “Not at present.” He prided himself on knowing everything, but this time he was completely stumped.

“So?”

“Fine, I suppose we try flipping it, see if that gets us anywhere. But if it doesn’t work we might have to call in the rest of the team.”

“Let’s leave that as a last resort. I’m not convinced we could carry it even with the whole team helping; it’s slippery and there’s nothing to get hold of.”

“I just hope it doesn’t break or explode,” Ianto muttered, crouching down beside Jack and slipping his hands under the edge of the object.

“It won’t explode, it’s hollow, and if it breaks, maybe the pieces will be easier to pick up. Ready?”

Ianto nodded.

“Alright then, on three. One… Two… THREE!”

The two men heaved upwards with all their strength, getting a shoulder under the disc as soon as the edge was far enough off the ground and driving with their legs, pushing until they had their mysterious find balanced on its edge. It teetered, toppled, and crashed down on its other side, sliding a few inches until it fetched up against a scraggly bush.

Jack grinned triumphantly. “See? It’s working!”

“Great. Only another couple of hundred yards to go.” Ianto crouched down again, Jack beside him, and they heaved the disc up once more, pushing it over. This time it slid several feet. “Feel like I’m doing World’s Strongest Man; that tyre flip event. Those guys could probably shift this easily.”

“But they’re nowhere near as sexy as you,” Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Shut up and keep flipping.”

The End


End file.
